Her Hero
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: As Chi Chi laid in bed next to her sleeping husband, she dwelled on the thoughts, of them together...And began humming a song, not knowing Goku had awoken, and was now gazing at her.....


A/N: This is a one-shot I thought up, I think it's pretty good, but ya never know. R/R please. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hero' Or Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at her sleeping husband, she didn't even know if he loved her.....She knew he loved Goten, and Gohan, but she knew they probably wouldn't even have gotten married if she hadn't had semi-forced Goku to. For crying out loud he thought it was food! She sighed, and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She thought, Maybe he loved her, but she wasn't sure. Maybe he loved her food. That's all he compliemented her on. 'Oh your cookings so awesome Chi.' Or, 'Man you have no idea how much I missed this when I was dead.' He never said. 'I missed you so much when I was gone Chi.' Or, 'I'm so glad to be here with you again.' She didn't know what to do, maybe she was just being selfish, but.....She didn't want to be married to a man that didn't love her back. She yawned and began humming a song she had heard at Bulma's house. 'Well,' She mused, 'At least my husband, doesn't act like Vegeta' She sang softly, careful not to wake Goku.  
  
Would you dance If I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry If you saw me cry? And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Goku, rolled over..What was that noise? Opening his eyes a crack he looked over at his wife. She was singing softly to herself...Humming some tune...He smiled lazily, she was so pretty.  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this Now would you die For the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
Chi Chi almost jumped out of her skin when she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her. Goku buried his face in her neck, and kissed it gently. "Goku...W..What are you doing dear?" Chi Chi wiggled nerviously, he was acting strange. "I missed you when I was dead Chi." He looked up when he felt his wife freeze. "You know that right?" She smiled, "Yeah..Sorry I woke you up Goku." He kissed the half cresent marks of teeth he had left on her skin when they had bonded. "It's ok, I'm glad I heard you sing." She giggled, as he continued his musings. "You heard me sing?" He smiled impishly at her and kissed her lightly. "Mmmm, yeah, you sing good." He looked at her mock pleadingly. "Please continue Chi." "Wha-" He kissed her on the cheek. "Singing." She nodded slightly out of breath.  
  
I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away.  
  
Goku smiled, she had a beautiful voice, did she know that? God he loved her...Did she know that? He continued listening to her song, he liked it...It was true.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... Your here tonight.  
  
Chi Chi felt Goku squeeze her tighter to his chest. She could here him purring. She paused her singing and saw Goku raise a curious eyebrow at her, his eyes dancing. "Why'd ya stop Chi?" His voice drawled, he sounded drunk, and as she watched him sniff her hair she realized that he was in a way, drunk off the smell of her hair. "Mmmmm Chi, please keep singing." She sighed smiling.  
  
I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away. ~Hero, Sung by: Enrique Igusias.  
  
Goku kissed her at the end of the song, his head dizzy with the smell of her hair. "Chi?" "Mmmmm?" "I love you, you know that right." Chi Chi's eyes teared up and she prayed that Goku didn't notice. "Really?" Goku sat himself up on one arm, and gazed into her eyes. She doubted? "I know I haven't been great in showing you that I do, but Chi, I do." She smiled through her tears, and kissed him soundly. Goku smiled against her mouth, and she broke away. "I love you to Goku." He smiled his famouse grin. "I never doubted you Chi." She snuggled against him and they fell asleep, Chi Chi was happy and content for she had her hero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Jaina. 


End file.
